


the death of a patriarch (through the lens of a matriarch)

by Slytherwitch



Series: Tarot Inspired Ficlets [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dying man, F/M, Inspired by Tarot, The Malfoy Family - Freeform, implied abusive relationship, stubborn patriarch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: Ten of Pentacles and Ten of Cups - Cassiopeia Malfoy doesn't put up with her husband's shit, but she'll honor it for the dead coot's legacy - June, 1995
Relationships: Abraxas Malfoy/Abraxas Malfoy's Wife
Series: Tarot Inspired Ficlets [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1385122
Kudos: 3





	1. Ten of Pentacles

Abraxas Malfoy is a simple man. He likes the Malfoy legacy, the business and political opportunities he’s given for future Malfoys, and the securement of an heir his son has provided.

What he doesn’t like is the nagging his wife’s giving him.

“Abraxas please,” she holds his frail hand, “you're dying. You deserve to see your daughter.”

“I don’t have a daughter.” Even in his frail, dying state, Abraxas is as stubborn as ever.

“We both know that’s not true.”

“That failure of a girl, the Lovegood’s harlot, is not my daughter.”

“Yes she is.”

Both of them look each other in the eyes. Abraxas versus Cassiopeia. It’s unrelenting until his final moments, Abraxas fades away. He’s died without saying goodbye to his little girl.


	2. Ten of Cups

Cassiopeia Malfoy wouldn’t say she was terribly mournful at her husband’s funeral, but the stubborn man wouldn't even allow his own daughter to see him on his deathbed. Though, she’s honoring his wishes. It’s the last thing she’ll do for that man.

Cassiopeia listens while her son goes on and on about how the Wizarding World lost a formidable man, how the Wizarding World will never be the same, how he will fill the Malfoy shoes. Both of them should’ve gone to Azkaban, imprisoned for their crimes. Those are the men the Wizarding World chose to spare and justice has been brought down through the elder’s death.

Applause rings when Lucius is finished. She’s expected to go up there now and talk about him, say all the good things about him.

She stands, black lace itching her wrists. Lace, it was something Abraxas never allowed her to wear outside the house lest she be accused of being a harlot. 

“I want to thank all of you for being here. I won’t waste your time with words about my late husband. We all know who he was. I just want to say that he’s resting peacefully in the afterlife, looking down on us and the entire Malfoy family.”

Cassiopeia doesn’t lie. She keeps it short and simple. Her husband doesn’t deserve what he’s gotten. He doesn’t deserve a single thing he had in this life or will have in the next.


End file.
